


It hurts so good

by Suchtrashcan94



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Background 2jae, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94
Summary: When Jinyoung makes a big mistake he will work hard to find a way to get Yugyeom back.





	1. Prologue

"I hate loving you"

"Don't say that" 

"But it's the truth" 

~ 

That was four days ago and they hadn't talked since. Jinyoung knew he shouldn't have said it, but at the same time he did. He couldn't go on pretending everything was ok, couldn't go on pretending he didnt feel like his chest was caving in little by little everyday.  
Loving Yugyeom was like being hit by a car and getting up only to be crashed into again. 

Don't get it wrong, he wanted to be in a relationship with the younger. He was pretty sure he wanted to spend forever with him, but being in a secret relationship isn't exactly easy. The sneaking around, the lying and the constant fear of being found out, it was a lot to handle. Trying to act as if they were "just" band members was the worst, that was the reason Jinyoung struggled.

Back in their debut days when the romantic feelings between the two were yet to be shared between them, they would tease and trick each other constantly. All it really was, was a classic example of being mean to the one you liked, doing anything to gain their attention.

But it became their thing, their gimmick. It was what the fans expected of them, it was one of the reasons they loved them so much. Boy's being silly boys, they even got nicknamed "Tom & Jerry".

But these days, it hurt Jinyoung having to keep up the facade. Having to pretend that he found Yugyeom annoying, pretend that he didn't love every single thing the younger did. 

He knew the words were meaningless, that there was no truth in Yugyeom's teasing. Nor was there in his own. 

Hearing Yugyeom protest and whine because he had to team up with Jinyoung during an appearance on running man, finally made Jinyoung snap. He was barely able to keep a straight face through the rest of filming.  
He regretted it now, so much. He was supposed to be used to this by now, but he just couldn't take it anymore, which had led to the fight, which had led to Jinyoung saying the stupidest thing he had ever uttered.

~

Yugyeom was working hard, really hard. At what? At avoiding Jinyoung for dear life. He was pissed off and pretty sure having to talk to the older would result in chaos. 

But he was also confused, he didnt know were that fight four days ago had left them. Those last words still rung in his ears as clearly as the day they were said.  
He had felt his heart physically break when he heard those words.

So he was avoiding, procrastinating, staying the hell away. Because one part of him wanted to tear Jinyoung apart to hurt him so bad he wouldn't know how to breathe anymore, but there was second part of him, a much bigger but deeply hidden part of him that just wanted to cry and beg for any solution, for any way to make this all go away. No matter how much he convinced himself he didn't want to see Jinyoung, all that second part wanted was to run straight t into his arms.  
Of course Yugyeom was to prideful to let that second part win his internal struggle.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is still ignoring Jinyoung and Jinyoung keeps making mistakes during practice, making Jaebum mad.

Chapter one

Jinyoung was desperate to make up with Yugyeom, but the boy refused to leave his and Bambam's room, and Bambam refused to let the older one in, saying "I'm sorry hyung, but it's a no go. I don't know what happened between you two, but my best friend told me doesn't want to see you, so I will do as he says, and keep you away."

The only opportunities Jinyoung had to see the boy was during practice or work. Neither a good time for the conversation that needed to be had. 

-

"Let's go over this one more time and we'll be done for today" Jaebum announced as he started the track from the beginning again. 

"Jinyoung, get in position" Jaebum nudged him. "Seriously Jinyoung, you've been out of it all day, get a grip." Jaebum whisperd before getting in to his own position.

Jaebum was right, he had been out of it all day, ever since he finally was able to look Yugyeom in the eyes this moring.  
The younger had been chatting happily with Jackson when entering their practice room, not noticing that Jinyoung was already there sitting on the sofa. 

The moment Yugyeom laid his eyes on Jinyoung he had frozen and his face went from a radiant smile to pure sadness and fear. Jinyoung couldn't tear his eyes away from the younger, he was finally looking at him. But the sad moment was soon interrupted by Jackson shouting "ParkGae! You left without me, we were supposed to get coffee together." And throwing himself onto the sofa next to Jinyoung, giving Yugyeom a chance to back out of the room mumbling about how he was goning to find Bambam.

The whole day Jinyoung had not been able to shake off the quilt and pain that had overcome him after seeing the youngers hurt eyes. 

Jinyoung tried his best to follow along to the steps but it was difficult keeping his mind on the dance when every time he would pass by Yugyeom he could smell the familiar scent of vanilla and citrus that always clung to the other boy. A smell he missed so much.

Being distracted he ended up missing a change in position and as he moved he elbowed Youngjae right in the small of his back.

"Ahhh ow ow ow" The younger exclaimed as he clutched his back with a pained expression.

"What fuck Jinyoung?! Get your shit togheter!" Jaebum yelled as he ran over to Youngjae, franting over the youngers well being. 

"You ok Jae? How bad is it, do you need to sit down?" Jaebum stressed. 

Jinyoung carefully made his way over to apologise to his friend.

"Youngjae, I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"You just stay away, you've done enough" Jaebum angrily interrupted him, pointing him towards the sofa. 

"Hyung it's okay, I'm okay. Jinyoung hyung didn't do it on purpose, don't be mad at him." Youngjae said, his face twisted in a pained expression. 

"But your hurt Youngjae.. Lets.. let's just get you home. We'll finish practice now, Mark you help Youngjae get to the car and make sure he gets home safe! Jinyoung, you stay here, I think we need to have a talk" Jaebum ordered.

It didn't take long for everyone to escape the practice room, fearing Jaebums wrath.  
Yugyeom took one last glance at Jinyoung, worrying about the older before quickly leaving with Bambam and Jackson. 

Jaebum followed Youngjae and Mark out the door of the practice room, holding onto Youngjae, before returning with a grim look on his face. 

"Jinyoung I don't know what's going on but you need to tell me cause you've been out of it for a week now, and it's affecting your performance." Jaebum said in a stern voice.

Jinyoung didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell his friend, but he was scared of how he would react. He was scared Jaebum would be mad at him for being in a relationship that could jeopardise the whole group, scared that he might've ruined that relationship and that things would never be the same again.

Seeing the scared look in his friends eyes, Jaebums own eyes softened as he sighed and sat down next to Jinyoung.

"I'm sorry I got so mad earlier, I know you didn't do it on purpose.. It's just, well you know how much trouble Youngjae has had with his back lately, I got scared he would be really hurt again." Jaebum explained running a hand through his hair.

"Jinyoung I can see that your hurting,and I don't want you to be afraid to tell me why. You're my best friend, I don't like seeing you like this, please talk to me." 

Jinyoung contemplated his friends words, he is his best friend, they've been together for so long, going from trainees to being the JJProject and then finally becoming members of GOT7.

"I.. ugh this is so hard... Jaebum, I'm... ahhh fuck" Jinyoung chocked on his words tears threatening to spill.

"Woah, woah calm down, take a deep breath and tell me when you're ready." Jaebum said, placing a comforting hand at Jinyoung's back. 

Jinyoung took a few breaths, in and out, in and out, he thought to himself before it all came spilling out of his mouth, finally releasing everything he had held inside.

"I'm gay! I'm really really gay, and not only that, I've been in a secret relationship with Yugyeom for a year and a half! But we had a fight and I said something stupid, something so so so stupid Jaebum! I told him I hate loving him, why would I do that? I absolute adore him. I'm an idot, a complete imbecile!" 

As soon has the words had gushed out, he clasped his hands over his mouth, shocked that he had told Jaebum everything.

Jinyoung didn't dare look at the other boy, scared he would be met with disgust and contempt. 

He flinched when he was suddenly enveloped in a hug, the other boy rocking him in his embrace, urging him to stop tears he didn't know was falling. 

"Oh Jinyoungie, don't cry, there's no need to cry." Jaebum said as he squeezed his friend tightly.

"You.." a hiccup interrupted him, "you don't think I'm disgusting?" Jinyoung cried on his friends shoulder.

"Jinyoung how could I? You have got to know by now that there's something between Youngjae and me?" Jaebum laughed quietly.

"You and Youngjae??" Jinyoung aked, pulling away from the other to see his face.

"Wow I thought you knew!" Jaebum laughed. " But that's a conversation for another time, lets talk about you and Yugyeom, ok?" He asked as he let his arms release Jinyoung and scooted back on the sofa, facing the other.

"What exactly happend?" He asked in a kind voice. 

"I just, I don't know, I kinda snaped. It's been difficult keeping us a secret, pretending that we always fight. I got so sick of it I pushed him away when he wanted to apologize for taking it to far during the running man filming."  
Jinyoung said with deep regret, thinking back on that day.

"I yelled so much, and before I knew it I said that I hated being in love with him... The look on his face Jaebum, I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I've ruined everything."

Jinyoung put his head in his hands letting his tears fall freely.

"Well I've gotta admit that, that was pretty stupid of you to say." Jaebum said thoughtfully. "But we've all said things we regrett when angry and not thinking right."  
He comforted.

"Look at me Jinyoung." Jaebum said as he dragged Jinyoung's hands away from his face. 

"I had a feeling there was something between the two of you, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him and I can also see it in his when he looks at you." Jaebum squeezed Jinyoung's hands lightly as he continued. "Even today I saw it, you must've been to lost in you thoughts to notice, but Yugyeom couldn't stop staring at you." He said.

"He couldn't? What do you mean?" Jinyoung asked.

"Every time you would sigh or stumble, he looked like he had to stop himself from running over to you and hug you." Jaebum smiled at the hopeful look grazing Jinyoung's face. 

"You just gotta find a way to convince him you love loving him, ok? I'll help with anything you need." Jaebum smiled.

"Thank you Jaebum, thank you so much."  
Jinyoung smiled a sad smile reaching for another hug, thankful to have a good friend such as Jaebum in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Jaebum is a fluffy little bunny.  
> I'll love the friendship between JB and Jinyoung so I wanted to make JB the right hand man in this story


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is stupid and desperate, but it might just end up helping him.

Chapter two 

Jinyoung was done wallowing in self loathing and shame. After his talk with Jaebum a new flame of hope had ignited within him. 

He going to win Yugyeom's forgiveness no matter what it took, even if he had to crawl and beg, all he wanted was for his boyfriend to hold him again.

-

The first thing he needed to do was getting the younger man to actually look at him. Yugyeom had avoided Jinyoung as if he had the plauge, and the elder was honestly desperate for his lovers attention.

He started off by making a breakfast only containing Yugyeom's favourite dishes, standing around excitedly in the kitchen hoping the smell would lure in the younger.

His hope grew as he saw a familiar mop of brown hair enter the kitchen, only to be quickly disappointed when the younger froze, not looking up from the floor before turing around and promptly leaving the room.

"Bambam, let's eat out today!" He could hear Yugyeom yell. 

So that did not work, on to plan b.

-

Jinyoung felt ridiculous, he had googled "how to get your boyfriend to stop ignoring you?" And he'd actually found a list of suggestions. 

Which is why he was currently clad in only basketball shorts even though it was mid winter and the apartment was freezing due to a failing radiator.

The list had first suggested cooking, but he had already tried and failed. Next on the list was seducing, and although it at first sounded silly, Jinyoung was desperate.  
So now he was freezing to death trying to look sexy as he lounged on the livingroom couch, shorts hanging low exposing his happy trail, which he knew the younger loved. 

He was sure the younger would be arriving any minute, having overheard Bambam talking with him on the phone. So he waited as patiently as he could, making sure to keep up his soultry expression eveytime he tought he heard the sound of the door.

Next thing he knew he found himself blinking awake, dazed and confused. He sat up and wiped the drool of his face before reaching for his phone to check the time, 12am. He was to suprised at the time and disappointed in not seeing Yugyeom, he didn't even notice the blanket that had been draped over him in his sleep. 

He quietly trudged back to his room too look at the list and try the next suggestion.

-

Next on the list was "Fake an illness" but by the time Jinyoung woke up the next moring there was no need to fake anything. He woke up thinking he was about to cough his lungs out.

He could hardly drag himself out of bed but somehow managed to get himself to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, only to find it empty of any medicine. There were only bandages, footcream and plasters, all of which he was sure would not help reduce his fever. 

Annoyed at the lack of medicine he turned around to exit the bathroom, just as he walked out of the door he crashed into something solid and warm.

"Jinyoung-ah! Are you ok?" A frantic voice exclaimed catching the sick man in his arms.

"Ah hyung, I think I might be sick" Jinyoung croaked, latching on to the older, barley able to keep himself standing.

"Think you might be sick?! You're buring up for christ sake!" Mark said as he hauled Jinyoung with him towards the youngers bedroom. 

Marknwas suprised at the state of his usually composed and quiet friend. He was a total mess, coughing, sweating and shivering all at the same time. He hurriedly got him to bed and coverd him in all the blankets he could find.

"I'll let manager hyung know you can't practice today, don't worry. Have taken any medication?" He asked sitting down at the edge of the big bed. 

"I... " cough... "I couldn't find" cough cough... "any." He coughed from under the sheets, curled up in a helpless ball off agony. 

"Ok, ok don't worry I'll go buy some, or at least get someone to, I don't really have time to go to the apothecary and back" Mark promised as he stood up and left the room to find their manager.

-

 

Yugyeom had been hard at practice, working on his freestyle for an hour already when the rest of the group came tumbling in the door. All of them except for Jinyoung.

It had been difficult keeping away from him and he was worried about him wondering how long he had been on the couch yesterday, wearing practically nothing. Yugyeom hadn't been able to keep himself from draping a blanket over the olders shivering body before reluctantly walking away to his room.

Why didn't he come to practice with the others? Was he sick? Should he ask them?

God why was it so difficult to get over his own pride? He tried to push the question out of his mouth but he made no sound.

Deflated he let it go and got ready to follow Jaebum's orders. As much as he wanted to concentrate on dancing his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Jinyoung and wondering where the older was. 

Jaebum being the attentive leader he was had noticed the troubled look that had grazed Yugyeom's face the whole four hours they had been dancing.  
Deciding to put the young man out of his misery, the next break they got he pulled the maknae to the side to have a quiet word with him. 

"Yugeom-ah you seem to have the moves down to a t, could you do me favour? Could you go back to the dorm and cgeck up on Jinyoung for me? I'm worried about him."

Yugyeom's eyes widened at Jaebum's words, his heart thumping loudly in hus ears. "Why ar..are you worried about him?" Yugyeom stuttered hurriedly. 

Jeabum let out an amused chuckle at the youngers panicked state. "Ah he has a fever, manager hyung sent one of the coordinator noonas to buy some medicine but I still think someone should check up on him, and since you know the choreography so well I'm sending you."  
He answerd simply as he pushed the younger twoards the door.

"Send me a text when you've seen him" he shouted as he waved the still worried maknae away.

-

As Yugyeom ran for the door to the apartment he came to halt and nearly doubled over from the sudden stop, there on the door a plastic bag with a familiar logo was hanging on the doorknob. 

Realising this meant Jinyoung probably hadn't taken any medication, Yugyeom could feel his heart in his throath as he struggled get his shaking hands to unlock the door.

He rushed through the apartment, apothecary bag in hands yelling the olders name. There was no answer and Yugyeom being as irrational as he was assumed he must've passed out. 

The door to Jinyoung's bedroom slammed opened Yugyeom's eyes frantically searched the floor before lifting to the bed finally recognising a black tuft of hair sticking out from under the sheets.

"Hyung! Hyung are you ok?!" The younger stressed as he uncovered a sweaty sleeping Jinyoung.

He was completely drenched in sweat, coughing even in his sleep. Yugeom was quick to fill a basin with lukewarm water and get towel, setting them on the nightstand. He care fully undressed his hyung of his wet clothes and started washing off the layer of sweat that was sticking to his body. 

When he finished, he dressed Jinyoung in dry clothes, the sweater actually being his own, which Jinyoung had stolen from him months ago, claiming that everyone needs a boyfriend sweater.

Brushing Jinyoung's fringe out of his face he gently woke the elder. "Hyung wake up, you need to take your medicine baby"

Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes, looking around in a daze before landing on Yugyeom. When he saw the younger man he smiled and lazily threw his arms around his shoulders.

"Ah Yugyeom-ah you're here, I've missed you so much Yugyeom-ah... I hate not being with you" the sentence had started out sounding happy but halfway it turned into sobs against Yugyeom's shoulder. 

Yugyeom's heart hurt hearing the olders broken sobs. He brought his hand up to stroke the back of Jinyoung's head while urging him to stop crying and take his medicine. When Jinyoung finally pulled away, the younger gave him the fever reducing pills and brought a glass of water up to his mouth. 

Jinyoung swallowed the pills and let Yugyeom guide his body back into a lying position. 

"Gyeomie, I'm sorry, so sorry, I love you so much Gyeomie..." the older muttered as he fell asleep.

Yugyeom spent the rest of the day watching over his sick lover, making sure he was getting everything he needed to recover. He decided that when Jinyoung was well again he was gonna face this issue between them, and finally listen to what is hyung had to say.


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency meeting is held, and a sketchy idea is born.

Chapter three 

The next day Jinyoung woke up feeling somewhat better, well enough to actually move from his bed and into the kitchen to get some food.

"Oh you're up! Feeling better then?"  
Mark greeted him from the kitchen counter where he was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah I'll be back to practice tomorrow, thanks for taking care of me yesterday, I appreciate it." Jinyoung said, the thing was the day before had been such a haze to Jinyoung that he could only remember Mark helping him in the bathroom, and the shadow of a tall person helping him take his pills. Naturally he assumed Mark had been the one helping him the whole time, he thought seeing Yugyeom had been a fever dream, not real life.

And Mark who was to taken with his food, didn't think far enough to understand Jinyoung's mistake.

"No problem man, you would've done the same" he cheerfully said as he munched on his cinnamon crunch.

-

Yugyeom had been on his way into the kitchen when he overheard the conversation between his hyungs. 

He doesn't remember me taking care of him? Yugyeom was shocked and disappointed, a rational part of his brain tried to tell him that Jinyoung was sick, he shouldn't be blamed. The problem was that the more irrational part of his brain was quicker, and he was overcome with sadness and anger that his boyfriend dared forget him.

He stomped of angrily, deciding to go about his morning routine and continue to ignore Jinyoung.

-

"Wow did someone piss of Yugyeom?" Jaebum asked as he entered the kitchen with big confused eyes.

"Oh Jinyoung you're here, now I know why he was sounding like a thunderstorm walking down the hallway..." He said as he sat down next to his friend at the table, grabbin himself a bowl of cereal as well.

"Huh, what did Jinyoung do?" Mark asked, his mouth still full of food.

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at each other with panick, not knowing how to explain the situation to Mark without giving anything away.

"Well he ... uhm.. you know.. eh Jinyoung?"

"I.. I.. w..we fought?" 

Mark stared at the mumbling men before him and shook his head.

"It's pretty clear to me that you fought, what I wanted to know was why. But clearly you two dont seem to want to tell me, so I won't digg, but you better fix it asap, fights affect the whole group." Mark said sternly as he stood up to clear his bowl. 

"JB, I expect you as our leader to help them resolve whatever the issue is, don't disappoint me" he said giving Jaebum a pointed look before leaving the room.

The two men was left sitting stunned at the table, their mouths opening and closing like that of two goldfish.

-

Two days went by and Jinyoung was back to full health. 

There had been a call for an emergency meeting and now Jinyoung found himself in a dark corner of a dingy restaurant surrounded by more members than expected.

"I get why you brought Youngjae, but the fuck is Jackson here?!" Jinyoung asked Jaebum, pointing angrily at the hyper man sitting to his left.

"Parkgae, parkgae parkgaeee, I know alright. I've known for a while honestly."  
The Chinese man smirked waving his hands about as if it was nothing.

"How?! What the hell?" Jinyoung was shocked and so suprised demanding an explanation from his friend.

"You two have been to careless, you may look all smart and suave but your kinda stupid Jinyoung." Jackson laughed his hand slapping Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung brushed him off and gave him a look that said to get on with it. 

"Haha don't look at me like that, I'm speaking the truth! So you know that weekend I was in China, Mark in the US, Jaebum was at Youngjae's and Bambam in Thailand? Well I got home saturday night, not Sunday morning as you presumed."

Jinyoung started at Jackson mouth agape. "So you mean you saw.. you.. you saw us, doing that?!" He screeched, feeling horrified at the revelation.

"Calm down, I didn't see you in the act, but I did see you two cuddled up naked on the couch, it was suuuuper cute! But please refrain from spilling your bodily fluids on the furniture from now on." Jackson beambed at him laughing his ass of at his own witty comment. 

Even if Jinyoung was slightly panicked and annoyed, seeing and hearing Jackson explain with no hint of judgement and hate, really comforted Jinyoung and he was suddenly glad Jaebum had brought the lively puppy. 

"Oh my god, Jinyoung! I can't believe you would have sex in the living room!" Jaebum exclaimed.

"Hyung, we've done it in far worse places than on the living room couch." Youngjae reminded him with an elbow to the side and a shy smile grazing his face.

"I don't want to know!" Jinyoung said curtly before Youngjae could open his mouth again. 

"Ehem.. Let's just get down to business ok! I called you all here because, someone-" Jaebum threw a look to Jinyoung. "Has been a little less than smart, and he needs all the help he can get." He finished, looking at everyone at the table.

"First thing first, he needs to stop ignoring me, I need to talk to him, to get through to him somehow." Jinyoung stated in a desperate voice.

"Couldn't we just lock you in his room and pretend you don't know, he can't ignore you if your stuck together." Jackson suggested.

"You're underestimating his stubbornness, he definitely wouldn't cave:" Jinyoung answered running a hand through his hair.

"You're right, what about a big romantic gesture? Like balloons and shit?"

"Balloons and shit? Really Jaebum?"  
Jinyoung knew Yugyeom wouldn't fall for the romatic cliche. 

"You know, when I wanted to get Jaebum hyung's attention, what I did worked really well!" Youngjae offered. Jaebum's face visibly darkened at Youngjae's words before he gritted out. "Yes that will definitely work."

"Oooooo what did you do Youngjae?" Jackson asked, leaning his head in his hands, looking at Youngjae expectantly.

"Ok, first of all you need to know that Jaebum hyung and I actually started messing around a long time ago, like just right era long time ago. Stress relief is what hyung so fondly called it but It didn't take long before both of us were feeling like there was something more you know? Well anyways, Jaebum hyung was to stubborn to admit he had feelings for me so around Fly promotions I decided to take matters into my own hands!" Youngjae excitedly recounted the tale of how he and Jaebum became a couple, his audience listening diligently.  
"I was so sure Jaebum hyung felt the same way, I just needed him to say it, so I made him jealous. I clung onto Mark like a freaking koala, I would spend all my time with him, cuddle on the couch with him and one night when we were at a afterparty I danced with him, making sure Hyung would see us, and then I dragged him off with me, making it look like we were going to a private booth to mess around and Jaebum hyung snapped." Youngjae finished his story with jazz hands and a big smile.

"You can't stop there! What did Jaebum hyung do?" Jackson asked.

"I almost killed Mark, that's what I did. Honestly I was so jealous when I think back on it it still makes me mad. I stormed in there and Youngjae had his hand on Mark's thigh, leaning over him and whispering something into his ear and I just couldn't control myself." Jaebum explained, a look of sheepish embarrassment on his face. "I slammed Mark up against a wall, yelling about how Youngjae was mine and no one else was allowed to touch him, I was in the middle of an angry rant when I love Youngjae just escaped my lips and I was kinda shocked at myself and just dropped Mark, turned around towards Youngjae and told him I was in love with him." Jaebum's face was buring red, embarrassed at telling his friends such a personal story.

"I was so happy I ran to him, hugging him and telling him over and over how much I love him." Youngjae smiled happily, letting his hand rest above that of Jaebum's that was resting on the table. 

"Wait what about Mark?" Jinyoung asked confused about how much Mark knew about the whole ordeal.

"Oh Mark Hyung was in on it! He's been my confidant throughout my whole relationship with Jaebum! You could definitely tell him about you and Yugyeom, he won't mind!" Youngjae said proudly as he talked about his best friend. 

"I mean it worked for them, so why not try Jinyoung?" Jackson suggested excitingly.

"I guess, bu where do I find someone to flirt with me just to make Yugyeom jealous? It'd be like I was using them... I don't like that."   
Jinyoung hated the thought of using someone, there was no way he could flirt with someone and give them ideas, when he was already full heartedly Yugyeom's.

"Look no further! Your hero is here!" Jackson said standing up from his chair spreading his arms and flexing his muscles.

"Sit down you fool, we came to this place to not draw attention!" Jaebum scolded the younger.

"Don't get your panties in a twist hyung, I'm just saying, I've been kinda known to be a flirt." The chinese said as he sat back down and slung and arm around the back of Jinyoung's chair.

"I say we start spending some more time tougher Parkgae." 

Jinyoung had gone quiet, mulling over the idea, he agreed that there might be a big possibility it would work, but it could also backfire. What if Yugyeom just got angrier and decided to just end everything, what if it ended up ruining the friendship between Yugyeom and Jackson and worst of all, what if he just didn't care, what if he already had decided put Jinyoung and their relationship behind him? But Jinyoung was truly desperate, the longing he felt growing for each day the younger would avoid him.

"Ok let's try. What do we need to do?"

"Don't worry just follow my lead Parkgae, Yugyeom will come running back in no time!" As Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at him Jinyoung had a hard time ignoring the feelings of dread building in stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short quick one! I really enjoy writing Jackson! Originally I was planning on making Mark the one Jinyoung would flirt with but somehow Jackson sneaked his way in there shouting PARKGAE AND WANGGAE!!


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set in motion and it has some unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, there's some intense smut in this chapter, and don't get mad at me for the end ok?

Chapter four 

Yugyeom was fuming. For days now he had had to witness the theatre that was Jackson and Jinyoung. The two had been inseparable, constantly joking around and flirting, and there was way to much, way way to much casual touching.  
Why the fuck were they suddenly best friends? What did Jinyoung think he was doing, allowing Jackson to be all over him like that. 

They were currently at and exclusive release party for their label president's new album. The night had started out pretty ok, Yugyeom was ready to try and have some fun. Well more like drink and avoid his problems.

But ignoring your problems is pretty difficult when said problem is on the other side of the room looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous and flirting with your bandmate. Jinyoung was sitting in a low lit booth with Jaebum, Youngjae and Jackson. Fucking Jackson who had his hand on Jinyoung's thigh whispering in his ear, making his laugh wrinkles appear around his eyes and his hand shooting up infront of his face as it always does when he laughs.

Yugyeom had been standing by a table on the other side of the room eyes trained on Jinyoung instead of keeping up with the conversation happening around him. Downing drink after drink and glaring.

"Seriously Yugyeom stop being such a downer!" Bambam shouted over the music as he handed Yugyeom a shot, which he downed without even flinching.

"Ok you must be really pissed of if you're drinking like that! Tell Bammie whats wrong." 

Yugyeom still hadn't told his bes friend about his relationship and he felt really fucking awful about it, but he and Jinyoung had agreed on not telling anyone, still considering the current situation Yugyeom figured telling his bestfriend was ok. He sighed as he tore his eyes away from the disgusting sight infront of him. 

"Before I tell you, let's move over to a private booth." Yugyeom lead Bambam over to a booth in the corner opposite the wall were Jinyoungs booth was so he could still keep an eye on him. 

"Ok serious mode on, lay it on me bro!" Bambam said as he sat down.

Yugyeom took a few seconds to gather himself and think over what to say before relaying the whole story of how he and Jinyoung had become a couple and of the fight that had led to their current situation.  
Bambam's face shifted from one of schock to happiness to anger and then to laughter.

'Ok so you're telling me he apologised when he was barley even able to comprehend what was going on around him, yet he still managed to see you and immediately apologise and you're mad at him because he doesn't remember?" Bambam laughed at his silly friend. He couldn't believe how stupid the younger was. "And now you're actually allowing him to put on this obvious act with Jackson, do even want to make up with him?!" 

"Wait, what act?" 

"You serious? You've been glaring at them all night did you think I wouldn't notice? They're clearly trying to make you jealous, Jackson would never actually make a move on Jinyoung, he's been in love with Mark for years dude." Bambam explained as if it was something he should already know.

What the fuck! Jinyoung was doing this on purpose to make him mad? Well it fucking worked, Yugyeom had never felt anger like what he felt when watching Jinyoung and Jackson. Yugyeom loved his hyungs but he was ready to strangle Jackson for touching his Jinyoung. Now learing that it was all for show he wasn't sure which one of the two to strangle.

-

Jinyoung knew Yugyeom was watching, he'd been keeping an eye on him all night. He couldn't believe it was working, for weeks Yugyeom wouldn't even spare him a glance and now he hadn't stopped staring for over an hour. Spurred on by the attention Jinyoung grew bolder and leaned over to Jackson placing a hand on the curve of his neck, leaning in so close his lips were almost touching Jackson's ear as he whispered.

"Hey, let's go a little further, I think it's working. Come with me."

Jinyoung stood up grabbing Jackson's wrist and pulling him with him towards  
The hallway in the back leading to the emergency exit. "He'll show up won't he?" He asked Jackson as he pulled him against his body, leaning back into the wall. He brought his arms to rest around Jackson's shoulders.  
"Don't worry Jinyoungie, I saw him stand up and slam his hands to the table as soon as we left, he'll be here soon so let's put on a show" Jackson put his hands on Jinyoung's waist, turing his face into his neck so it would look like he was kissing him. "Hope you don't mind some butt groping" he whispered has he heard the door behind them open, he let his hands travel from Jinyoung's waist to his ass, grabbing a handful.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yugyeom growled as he ripped Jackson of off Jinyoung, causing Jackson to slam into the opposite wall.

"Yug, clam down we were ju-"

"Shut the hell up hyung, just leave, I know already." Yugyeom hissed not taking his eyes of Jinyoung whom still hadn't lifted his gaze from the floor. 

"Ohhhkay then, good luck" Jackson quipped as he hastily left the hallway.

"Why the fuck are you playing games, did you think I'd believe you're really into Jackson? Fucking look at me Jinyoung" he snapped, forgoing honorifics. Jinyoung didn't deserve polite talk right now. The older slowly lifted his head looking Yugyeom right in the eyes.  
"Well how else did you expect me to get your attention?! You won't talk to me, you won't listen to me, you won't let me in! How am I supposed to get to you huh?!"  
He snapped back just as fiercely.

"So you thought you would hurt me more? Do know how awful it was to see someone else's hands on you?!" Yugyeom's hand came up to forcefully grab his neck, a little more strength and he would be choking the older. "I'm so mad at you, I don't know if I wanna kill you or fuck you." He hissed before he surged forward and connected their lips in a rough clash of teeth and tounge. Jinyoung responded right away, his body having been craved of the younger for so long, he pressed his body against him, his hands tangling in his favourite brown locks. Yugyeom's hand around his neck tightened as he whisperd angrily "We're going home. Right now." 

-

Jinyoung had let himself been dragged out from the club and into a cab, Yugyeom having a thight grip on his wrist the hole way home. It hurt but he didn't dare utter a word of complaint as the younger looked absolutely livid. The car ride was spent in deafening quiet, as soon as they pulled up the the apartment building Yugyeom paid the driver and dragged Jinyoung out of the car, when they entered the elevator he harshly pressed button number seven and stood still as a statue. 

The silence was finally broken when they entered Jinyoung's bedroom.  
"If you evere let anyone else touch you again, I'm afraid of what I'll do to them, you're lucky I saw through your little charade."  
Yugyeom said as he threw Jinyoung on the bed. "Mine, only my mine" he whispered as he crawled in between Jinyoung's legs.  
This kiss was slow, but equally as rough as the one in the club. Jinyoung automatically wrapped his legs around the youngers waist, his arms coiling around his back, clutching at Yugyeom's shirt. Feeling the older tug at his clothes, Yugyeom sat up back on his knees to remove his shirt before helping Jinyoung remove his.

At the sight of Jinyoung's porcelain skin Yugyeom stopped holding back, he dove down to bite and lick his way down Jinyoung's chest, spending extra time sucking and biting at the olders sensitive nipples, while simultaneously working his lover zipper open so he could grab a hold of his hard arousal. Jinyoung moaned and bucked up into Yugyeom's hands. "More Yugyeom, I want more" he moaned as he grabbed for the youngers pants, wanting rid of them as soon as possible. Yugyeom eagerly removed his jeans and underwear before slowly peeling Jinyoung's off biting at his thighs as he pulled the fabric down his legs. As soon as the rest of their clothes were gone, Yugyeom found his way back to Jinyoung's mouth hungrily devouring the other man.

Jinyoung could feel the youngers hands trailing down the back of his thighs, wanting Jinyoung to spread his legs for him and Jinyoung happily obliged letting out a moan when Yugyeom's hands reached down to squeeze and pull at his asscheeks.  
" Lube" the younger demanded in a low voice. Jinyoung was quick to let his right hand search for the nightstand drawer, continuing to kiss Yugyeom and finding the bottle without actually having to look at what he was doing. When Yugyeom was handed the bottle he coated his fingers in the cold substance and plunged into the olders asshole with two fingers.  
"S-so rough" Jinyoung gasped at the cold and harsh sensation of Yugyeom's fingers working him open. "You deserve rough, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for a week" Yugyeom growled as he scissored his fingers, stretching Jinyoung open with force.  
Jinyoung was so turned on he could cry, Yugyeom had never acted this way when he topped, usually when Yugyeom was on top he would be gentle and maybe a bit clumsy, which was absolutely endearing as fuck, but this Yugyeom was like a beast.

When Yugyeom felt that the older had loosened up enough he roughly added a third finger and then a fourth. Jinyoung lost his breath at the sensation, he had never taken four fingers before, he had been curious but was scared it would be to much. He could feel his skin buring and his toes curlig as his asshole clenched around the youngers fingers. Yugyeom was hitting that special spot over and over again, making Jinyoung's vision blur like an old out of function television.  
"I'm gonna come baby!" He whined arching his back of the mattress. He could feel the familiar build up in his stomach, goosebumps covering his body, god he was so ready, but just as he was about to release Yugyeom's fingers left him and suddenly there was a hand harshly gripping his cock squeezing at the base to stop him from coming. "Ah fuck, n-no baby please! Please let me come!" Jinyoung begged as he clawed at the youngers back probably leaving scratches, but he was to drunk on his araousal to care. 

"Turn around, get on your knees." The younger demanded as he sat back watching the older obey him. When Jinyoung was in position on his knees, his elbows resting on the matress and his head hanging in between, Yugyeom placed his hands at his hips and pushed their hips together. "You ready for this?" He asked as he let the head of his cock tease at Jinyoung's twitching entrance.  
"Fuck yes" Jinyoung moaned as he rocked back his hips, desperate to be filled by Yugyeom's cock. Without waring Yugyeom pushed his way in alll the way to the hilt, causing Jinyoung to choke on the air he was breathing. The pace at which he was fucking Jinyoung was fast and brutal, he was cluthing at the olders hips so hard he could already see fingermarks forming.  
The younger leaned forwar to rest his forehead between the olders shoulderblades as he repeatedly snapped his hips back and forth. "You're mine Jinyoung, only mine! Fucking say it! I need you to say it!" He moaned as he bit at the olders shoulders. "F-fuck I'm yours, only yours Gyeomie! Forever!" Jinyoung moaned loudly as he reached his climax, white hot cum spilling all over his mattress. He continued moaning and whimpering from being over sensitive as the younger continued to fuck him, chasing his own climax. "Only mine! Only mine!" The younger chanted as he came, burrying himself deep within the older, marking his insides with his cum. 

They stayed like that for a while, Yugyeom resting his forehead on the older back breathing harshly as he came down from his climax.  
When he finally pulled out, he got out of bed and started gathering his clothes.  
"What are you doing? Come back to bed Gyeomie" Jinyoung croaked from under the sheets. 

"No, I'm still angry. We'll talk tomorrow." The younger said without sparing a glance towards the older, then he left the room and Jinyoung was left to cry his eyes out all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheee hope you're not mad, it's all going to be ok! But sex doesn't actually fix anything, communication is key, and our silly boys still haven't talked it out yet.


	6. Author announcement

Hey guys! First of all let me promise you, the chapter is under way! I have started writing but, and that's a big but.. it will take some time before I'm able to finish it as I have managed to sprain one of my fingers! It honestly hurts to write even this! I'm so sorry I was careless enough to get hurt in such a stupid way! As soon as my finger feels better I will continue to write! It will only take a few days, I promise! Love you all! <3


	7. Chapter five

Chapter five

The room was dark and clamy, it felt like he was lost, out in a forest in the middle of a hot summer night. Everything felt of, he didn't feel like he was in his own skin, with his arms wrapped around himself he clawed at his upper arms, crying desperately. He couldn't breathe, choking on each wail that left his body. His vision was blurry, tears falling, wetting his cheeks. 

His whole world was caving in, as he repeatedly cried out "He won't forgive me, he'll never forgive me, he won't forgive me" Jinyoung was so lost in his despair he didn't even notice the door to his room being opened and to figures appearing.

"Oh shit! Jinyoung!" Jackson exclaimed as he took in the sight of his firends curled up in a fetal position, nails clawing at his arms, the skin red and irritated. He immediately rushed over, noting that Jinyoung was naked he quickly grabbed a the blanket that always hung on the edge of the bed and covered his friend, before gently lifting him up in a sitting position and prying the damaging hands away from him, wraping himself around him, whispering words of comfort and petting his head. 

Jaebum, who had frozen as soon as he crossed the threshold, felt anger welling up inside him as he saw his best friend clinging to Jackson, crying is soul out.  
He took a hesitant step towards the younger two as he hissed out "What did he do? What the FUCK did he do to you?!"

"N..no..nothing, it's m..my fault. He d..d..did nothing wrong"

"You expect me to belive that? Look at the state you're in!" Jaebum roared.

"Yelling is not helpin hyung!" Jackson could see the anger burning in Jaebum's eyes and he could understand the elders reaction but Jinyoung was clearly distraught and panicked, yelling would only make things worse. He gave Jaebum a pointed look, he hoped was telling to shut up.   
Jinyoung was still clutching onto him for dear life but his crying had subsided and his breathing sounded slightly more controled. Jackson took this as a sign to start talking to him. "Hey, Jinyoungie.. do feel a little better? Is it ok to ask what happened? Please tell us Jinyoungie we just want to help." He softly said as he separted from his friend making them sit next to eachother and taking his hand in his. 

Jinyoung was exhausted, he had never cried like that his entire life, his whole body felt heavy as if weighed down by concrete. "It's my fault. I thought we were gonna make up, but I think it was just break up sex... and when he left me here I just panicked, I'm still feeling panicked. I don't... I.. I don't think he's ever going to forgive me."

"Oh hush don't be silly! He loves you hyung!" Jackson comforts.

Jaebum softened at his bestf friends words, he could feel his heartbreak. If Jaebum were to ever lose Youngjae he feared what he might do.  
As a leader he felt somewhat responsible to help fix this mess. He grouched down in front of Jinyoung, took his hands and promised he's going to do anything he can to help and them he stormed out of the room. 

-

Yugyeom kept a calm facade as he walked out of Jinyoung's room, but as soon as the door closed behind him he panicked, he ran to his and Bambam's shared room and enteret the conjoined bathroom. 

What the fuck did he just do?! What the fuck?! He hurt Jinyoung didn't he? That was way to much. His back hit the shower wall and he slid down to sit on the floor underneath the shower head. As he started to cry he reached his hand up to turn on the water so no one would hear his pathetic sounds, little knowing that Jinyoung was also crying his eyes out in his own room.

He sat there for what felt like hours, til he was shivering cold, repeating self-deprecating thought over and over again in his head. He was considering turning of the water and get up when the door to the bathroom was slammed open, revealing a fuming Jaebum, who quickly went from angry red faced and jaw jutted out to worried older brother full of panick.  
The maknae's naked body was shaking like a leaf, his eyes bloodshot and his lips pale blue. 

"Oh my god! Are you trying to give yourself hypothermia?!"  
Jaebum yelled as he rushed over turning of the water and grabbing the freezing boys arms to help him up. Yugyeom could barely stand on his own to feet and ended up leaning his whole weight on Jaebum.   
Jaebum carried the younger into his room and sat him down on his bed, just as he let go, Bambam stumbled into the room clearly under the influence.

"Ooooh what do we have here? Is leader taking advantage of our baby yug?" He slurred amused as he made his way over to his own bed ripping of his sweater and tossing it on the floor. "Don't mind me! I'm just gonna go to sleep..." he mumbled as he sat down.

"Oh for fuck's sake Bambam, I'm not doing anything to him, just shut up and go get him some warn clothes." Jaebum ordered as he went back into to bathroom amd came out again with ha big fluffy towel in his hands. "Hey Yug, you ok to dry yourself?" The leader asked softly as he handed Yugyeom the towel.   
Bambam who had sobered up a little after finally reading the atmosphere, was quick to find one of Yugyeom's more cozy sweatpants and matching sweater, squating down infront of the younger before realising he should probably get him some underwear as well.  
"Oh fuck that's not a veiw I ever wanted to see!" He yelled as he shot up from the floor. "Don't be such a prude" Jaebum's laughed as he went over to Yugyeom's underwear drawer and got out a pair, he walked over and helped the younger get dressed as he still had trouble controlling his shaking limbs.

"I can't belive how stupid you two are, you need to stop all this childish fighting Yugyeom, I can see that you clearly feel shitty but you shouldn't have left Jinyoung like that, he had a fucking panick attack." 

"He what?!" Yugyeom shouted as he quickly stood up, way to quickly as the world seemed to turn a little to fast, he fell right back down to his mattress.   
"Calm down, he's ok now, Jackson's with him" Jaebum sat down next to Yugyeom sighing as he put a comforting hand on the youngers shoulder.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is happening? Why did Jinyoung hyung have a panick attack?"  
Bambam asked confused as he had ever been.   
"You wanna tell him Yug? Or do you wanna lie down while I tell him?" Jaebum asked looking at the maknae. The youngest just nodded his head before ge crawled under the covers. "So I guess thay means you're telling me then hyung?" Bambam chuckled as he observed his best friend burrowing his way into his bed. Jaebum relayed the story of what had happened that night to Bambam and told him to keep an eye on Yugyeom throughout the night to make sure he wasn't to cold. 

As Jaebum left the room he felt absolutely drained and emotional, he picked up his phone and dialed Youngjae.

"Hey babe, I didn't wake you did?  
....  
No I'm ok, just missed that's all."

-

When Jinyoung woke up his throath felt sore and his eyes were so puffy he could hardly open them. He let out a hoarse groean as he rolled out of bed, tiredly dragging himself out of his room and towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.   
As he stood downing the water he could her timid feet shuffling into the room. He froze were he was standing immediately recognising the sound as Yugyeom.  
Two arms wrapped around him from behind, a head resting on his shoulder as a voice spoke so carefully and quiet he could barely hear it.

"Hyung, I'm so sorry, Jeabum told me whay happened. I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have done that.. did I hurt you badly? Are your hips ok?"

Jinyoung held his breath as he turned around in the youngers arms, looking at the floor the whole time. He willed himself to calm down before looking up at Yugyeom. He let out a huge sigh and wrapped his arms around the other shoulders when he saw his tear stained cheeks. "No.. its my fault, it's all my fault Yugie, don't cry please don't cry" Despite the olders words Yugyeom's crying only got worse, his body convulsing woth heavy sobs as he clung to his hyung. 

"No..no no no! Yugie, Listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not hurt, it's not your fault! I started this mess, do you hear me?" He took the youngers face in his hands and dried his tears away with his thumbs. "I don't hate loving you, you're everything to me! It was just something stupid I said in the heath of the moment! I'm sorry I hurt you, I love you so much and I love loving you! My life would be so boring without you! You make me better Yugyeom, you make me come out of my shell, you make me see the world in a thousand different colours in stead of the boring gray tones I was living in before I met you. You're my happiness." 

Yugyeom was stunned at the olders monologue, his body brimming with joy. He surged forward and connected their lips, wrapping his arms arouns his hyungs waist, the kiss was soft and slow, lips melting together as their breaths mingled.  
When they pulled apart they let their foregeads rest against each other as they breathed each other in.   
"I missed you so much hyung, and I'm sorry to! It's not all you, I ignored you for so long, I acted like a high school girl. If only I would've let you talk, mabye we would be ok a long time ago. I love you to, so so much hyung"

Jinyoung smiled as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "God we're stupid"

"Well we all know that, but glad to see you're ok now!" Bambam said as he entered the kitchen, walking past them to sit at kitchen table. "So Jinyoung hyung, now that you're done sulking, could you make us some breakfast? It's been days, and I'm sick of cereal."

"Ok, ok eomma is back, sorry we inconvenienced you so much! I'll make omurice, how about that?" Jinyoung laughed, reluctantly separating from Yugyeom to go get the ingredients.

"Omurice for breakfast?! Your the best hyung!" Bambam rejoiced as he dabbed in celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a little short but I wanted to post something for you, since you've been so patient and kind while I've been injured. The chapter is short because I need some time to think about where to go from here, I've gotten a request for jealous Jinyoung so I will try to find a way to incorporate that in the story! Anyways, I hope you all like it! Finally our boys made up, and god was it cheesy! Hahaha I love them tho! And I love you guys!<3


	8. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pervy stuff, really pervy.

Chapter six

The days that followed were spent in each other's arms, sneaking kisses in between practices, wandering of to secluded areas in the jype building to make out, showering togheter and sleeping togheter in Jinyoung's room. It was all so happy and comfortable, all except for one thing. Every time Jinyoung would try to initiate something sexual, Yugyeom would shy away, come up with some sort of excuse to stop, blaming tiredness and fatigue or not wanting to disturb the hyungs in the neighbouring rooms. 

It wasn't like Jinyoung was desperate for sex or anything but he felt like something was wrong with him, hadn't Yugyeom truly forgiven him, was that why he didn't want to be intimate. When you're in love you want to touch your partner, you want to become one, to share in pleasure and love.  
He kept worrying himself, did the younger not find him attractive anymore? Had the fight left them in a place where Yugyeom wasn't comfortable with him anymore? Or did he not believe in Jinyoung's apology, only going along with it for the sake of the other members. Jinyoung was completely lost.

-

"Ok that's it! Why wont you have sex with me anymore?!" 

Jinyoung could feel four sets of eyes on him and panicked as soon as he realised they were at the dinner table and he was so lost in thought he forgot.

"Hy..hyung, I'm sorry what?" Yugyeom choked on his food, feeling heath creep up his neck, knowing he must be as red as a firetruck.

"Omg omg omg I didn't mean to say that! Omg" Jinyoung lowered his head ignoring the snickering coming from Bambam, Youngjae, Mark and Jaebum's amused little smile.

"Someone's frustrated.. damn Yugyeom you not giving it up for your daddy?" Bambam laughed as he slammed his fist down on the table repeatedly.

"Ewww please tell me you don't call him daddy!" Youngjae exclamed pretending to puke. 

"NO! I do NOT!" Yugyeom screamed frustrated at his hyungs making fun, when clearly this might be a bit of a serious thing. It wasn't like Yugyeom didn't want to have sex, but he was afraid. After last time he had felt so guilty and scared that he had hurt Jinyoung, the bruises he had left still hadn't faded away completely, even two weeks after they had been made. He had been way to rough and he could only imagine the pain his hyung had to bear with. Everytime Jinyoung would try to instigate something he would start thinking about those bruises and ended up feeling sick and nauseous with regret.

"Oh so Jinyoung's the one who calls you daddy then?" Mark snickered. 

"For fuck's sake, neither of us calls anyone daddy! Could you all just shut up!" Jinyoung let out as he got up from the table, giving Yugyeom a pointed look telling him to follow. 

Leaving the rest of the group speechless.

"I can't wait to tell Jackson about this when he comes home from China." Mark said before the room broke out in laughter and jokes about weird things to call out while in bed with someone.

-

Jinyoung closed the door behind Yugyeom, he rested his back to the door not really knowing what to say, luckily the younger started the conversation for him.  
"Uhm, hyung I'm.. I'm sorry you feel that way. I just... I didn't mean to make things be this way.. I just.."

"You just what Yugyeom? Are your sick of me? You didn't mean to let me know? Are you just trying to appease me for the sake of the group?!" Jinyoung shouted, suddenly angry, god being pent up really did him no good. He glared at Yugyeom wanting a proper response, but it took him just a few seconds to soften up and hurrying over when he ssaw the tears forming in the youngers eyes.

"Yug! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell. God I'm making the same mistake again, my mouth speaks before I think! Just calm down Yugie, talk to me, I'll listen to everything." Jinyoung rambled as he lead Yugyeom to sit on his bed with him, holding his hands.

Yugyeom took a few deep breaths to gather himself. "I .. oh fuck.. uhm.. Hyung I just I'm afraid to hurt you again!!! That night .. the way I left you, those bruises... you sitting out on practice for almost a week, I hurt you so bad. Eveytime I think about it I feel sick."

Jinyoung processed the words he had just heard, hurt me? "You didn't hurt me, what are you talking about?"

"No hyung, don't pretend you weren't hurt, it's ok I'm ready to face it, I take the blame hyung."

"Oh Yugie, listen to me, you really didn't hurt me, yeah sure I was sore as fuck, but I found it kinda hot feeling my body still burn days after. And those bruises, I love them, it's like you've marked me as yours, eveytime I see them in the mirror I get turned on." He explained.

"Ok I'll admit that it was maybe a bit to rough, but I liked it, and I trust you to not seriously hurt me, the question is do you trust yourself? You don't want to hurt me do you?" Jinyoung asked with a kind smile, squeezing Yugyeom's hands reassuringly.

Yugyeom gave it a thought and realised that his hyung was right, of course he would never hurt Jinyoung, definitely not on purpose. "No hyung I would never hurt you, I love you, you know." He smiled back at his boyfriend, receiving a light kiss to his forehead.

"Sooo, does this mean you're up for having sex again?" Jinyoug asked wrapping his arms around Yugyeom's neck, burrowing his face in the youngers neck, trailing soft kisses up and down.

"Mmm, yeah, ugh, definitely could be up for that." Yugyeom moaned as Jinyoung bit at the sensitive spot behing his ear. Jinyoung manoeuvred them so they were lying on the bed, Jinyoung's thighs straddling Yugyeom's. Jinyoung connected their lips in a slow slide of toung and teeth, he ground his hips down to Yugyeom's grotch, rocking back and forth, setting a slow pace and feeling Yugyeom's cock fill up with arousal.  
His hands roamed down the youngers body, tugging at his shirt. He broke their kiss amd sat up for a moment to remove both of their shirts and then diving right back in to bit at his boyfriends collarbones. 

Yugyeom moaned as he felt Jinyoung's hips thrust into his, he reached both his hands down to cup the olders ass, squeezing at his cheeks. He let his hands slide underneath the fabric of Jinyoung's underwear, pulling his cheeks apart and squeezing them together again, making the older moan agains this chest.  
Jinyoung wrestled his way out of Yugyeom's hold to scoot down his legs, settling inbetween them and slowly peeling of the youngers pants and underwear.

Jinyoung groaned at the sight of Yugyeom's cock springing free, it was fully erect, the tip flushed red and already leaking precome. Yugyeom's cock matched the rest of his body, long and lean and beautiful. Jinyoung couldn't resists lapping up the precome, swallowing it down and licking his lis in delight. 

"Fuuuuck hyung, you're so hot, please more hyung, I want your mouth on me." 

Jinyoung answered by taking the youngers cock in his mouth, sliding down til the tip hit the back of his troath making him gag a little before pulling slightly back, twirling his tounge along the shaft and sucking.  
Yugyeom was a moaning mess above him, burrying his hands in Jinyoung's hands and tugging him downwards again, Jinyoung had to fight to keep himself from gagging, letting his jaw completely loose and relaxing his throath. He grabbed on to Yugyeom's hip, giving him a squeeze telling him it was ok, he could fuck his mouth. Yugyeom tightened his hold and started thrusting in and out of Jinyoung's willing mouth, moaning the olders name.

Jinyoung's saliva was running down the lenght of Yugyeom's cock and pooled around the base, Jinyoung saw an opportunity and used it as lubricant to massage the youngers balls and then moved his hand further down to circle around his rim. Yugyeom's hips stilled as Jinyoung let a finger slide into Yugyeom's pulsating hole and the Younger burried himself deep in Jinyoung's throath, he came with a cry, cum spurting down Jinyoung's throath. 

As Yugyeom lied panting on the bed, comming down from his high, Jinyoung sat back up on his knees and used his fingers to wipe the cum from his lips, and then licking them clean. 

"You are way to good at sucking cock hyung" Yugyeom whined.

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" Jinyoung smirked looking into the youngers eyes as he took a hold of his hand and wrapped his lips around two of his fingers. "Ahh no, just, I hate the idea of you having been with someone else before me.. oh god stop it hyung, I don't think I can go another round." 

Jinyoung let go of the youngers fingers and went to lie ontop of him resting his head on his chest and tangling his hand in his hair. "I know how you feel, just thinking of someone else touching you makes me angry, and I consider myself both lucky and honoured to be your first. If Only I knew I would end up falling in love with you, the mabye that whole mess with my ex would've never happened, I wish you were my first Yugie, I really do."

"Don't worry hyung, you can forget all about him. He could never do you the way I can." Yugyeom confidently said as he flipped them around so Jinyoung was on his back and Yugyeom hovering over him.  
"You're still hard hyung, what do you want? Want me to suck you off? Eat you out?" He asked trailing his hands down Jinyoung's waist, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants and looking at Jinyoung for an answer.  
"I.. I want you to finger me like you did the other night.. w..when you used four fingers." Jinyoung said flushed red from embarrassment. 

"You sure you can take that many again hyung?" Yugyeom asked as he pulled of Jinyoung's remaining clothes. "I.. D..don't know but I want to try" he mumbled back, his hands covering his red face. "No need to be embarrassed hyung, I'll give you what you want." Yugyeom said smugly as he reached over to the bedside table to get the lube. "So do you wanna stay like this or get on your hands and knees?" He asked as he settled between his legs already knowing the answer.  
"Like this, I wanna stay like this. I want to see you and kiss you." Jinyoung answered as he pulled down Yugyeom for a kiss. 

Somehow while kissing, Yugyeom managaed to lift Jinyoung and place a pillow under his hips, when he pulled away he sat up on his knees and spread Jinyoungs legs. "You're so gorgeous hynng" he murmured as he lower his head to kiss along the insides of Jinyoung's thighs. "Yugyeommmm get on with it" Jinyoung whined twisting impatiently on the bed. Yugyeom bit at Jinyoung's thigh, sucking hard to leave a mark and then pulled back to open up the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers. He used his unlubed hand to help Jinyoung keep his legs apart, getting a firm grip on the back of the olders right thigh, his knee pressing up against his chest. Yugeom lowered his other hand down to Jinyoung's flushed cock, giving it a few tugs and then sliding further down to probe and circle at his hole. Jinyoung groaned at the feeling of Yugyeom barley slipping a finger in and then pulling out to circle his rim again.

"Please Yugie!" 

Hearing his hyung moan his name, Yugyeom let his middle finger slide in all the way the knuckle, pressing it upwards to find that special spot. After a few tries Jinyoung jerked and arched his back as he moaned about wanting more. Yugyeom slowly added another finger, stopping halfways when he heard Jinyoung hiss a bit. "Don't stop! Just get it in there and then wait a bit" Jinyoung gasped.  
Yugyeom did as he was told and waoted for the elder to give him a sign to continue as he let his thumb rub soothing circles into his thigh. It didn't take to long before Jinyoung opened his eyes and nodded to Yugyeom to continue. He carefully scissored his fingers, spreading Jinyoung opened. He moaned at the pulsating hole before him, curling his fingers to clawa at the walls inside Jinyoung, rubbing his g-spot over and over, making the older moan and his cock leak with precome. 

"Fffuuuck, Yug stop! I want to see how many finger I can take, don't make me come yet!" Jinyoung gasped, reaching down to stop Yugyeom's hand.  
"Sorry hyung, you're just so sexy when you moan my name"

Yugyeom fetched the lube bottle and poured som more on his fingers and some directly onto Jinyoungs clenching hole. His fingers rentered Jinyoung's hole adding a third finger, making Jinyoung arch his back and letting out a sound that was a mix between a hiss and a moan. "S..slow, but don't stop moving." Jinyoung gasped.  
Yugyeom slowly thrustes his fingers in and out, carefully watching the elders face to make sure he was enjoying this and on pain. "Mmm you can try spreading them now" Jinyoung said, his eyes closed tight and back still arching. Yugyeom spread his fingers, moaning at the fact that he could see inside, he could see his fingers rubbing at the walls. It was obscene but so fucking hot. "Is it good hyung? You look so fucking hot all spread out for me like this"  
Yugyeom murmured as he leaneded forward to catch Jinyoung's lips, alternating between thrusting and spreading his fingers as the older moaned into his mouth. "Sssoo good Yugie" he meweld, he's fingers leaving scratches along Yugyeom's back.

"Do you want to try another or..?" Yugyeom asked unsure of how far they were taking this. "I think.. maybe we could try another? I just.. is this too much? Is this beyond your comfort zone?" Jinyoung asked unsure of himself, he couldn't help himself, he just loved feeling filled, especially feeling filled by Yugyeom, it felt like he was surrendering everything to the younger, it was his way of giving himself completely to his lover. "No it's ok, I..." gulp "I like making you feel good, so much! Seeing you like this, so open and let loose just for me, it's fucking hot" he answered pulling back to add even more lube to Jinyoung's hole with out removing the fingers already in him. "Are you ready?"  
Jinyoung nodded and wrapped his arms around Yugyeom's neck, twisting his hands in his hair. Yugyeom looked down the lenght of Jinyoung's body, watching as he added a fourt finger, making the older tense and hold his breath, when the fourth finger was completely inserted he let it out in a great big huff. "Is it ok? Does it hurt" Yugyeom asked hurriedly. "No just.. different, last time it happened so quickly, I barely had time to feel it but now it's.. I feel so full Yugie, I love having you inside me"  
Yugyeom took this as a sign to start moving, twisting his hand around as he thrusts in and out. "Harder!" Jinyoung moaned, tightening his arms around Yugyeom, his back completely off the bed now. Yugyeom thrusted his fingers as deep as he could making sure to press against Jinyoung's g-spot. 

"OH FUCK! YUGYEOM!" Jinyoung moaned into Yugyeom's neck as he came harder than he thought he ever had before. Yugyeom carefully removed his fingers, making Jinyoung moan from over sensitivity, he kissed Jinyoung through his come down and then got up from the bed to find a towel so he could clean up. Luckily Jinyoung always kept towels in his closet so he didn't have to get dressed amd run of to the bathrom. When he had retreived the towel, he sat next to Jinyoung who was still lying on the bed breathing hard. He carefully wiped the semen of off Jinyoung's stomach and the folded the towel so he cloud clean up the left over lube around Jinyoung's rim. 

"Thank you baby" Jinyoung mumbled sleepily and made grabby hands at Yugyeom, He quickly tossed the towel in the direction of the laundry pile Jinyoung kept in the corner of his room before lying down halfway ontop of the older, reatinf his head on Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung burried his face in the hair atop of the youngers head and sighed blissfully.  
"Let's never fight again Yug." He mumbled.  
"I don't know if I can promise that hyung, but how anout we agree to always hear each other out and be honest instead of jumping to conclusions and just yelling?" Yugyeom suggested kissing Jinyoung's chest lightly. "You've really grown up well haven't you Yugie?" Jinyoung seemed thoughtful before he finally said " yeah let's do that, let's do what you said" he mumbled and then drifted of to sleep with his favourite person finally back in his arms.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that's it! I'm leaving you with this incredibly pervy chapter.. hoe you all liked this story! I know I had a few wishes for top Jinyoung or jealous Jinyoung but I do have ideas for some one shots that might involve just that! So just wait and see and then suddenly theres a new Jingyeom fic out there! ;)
> 
> I cant belive I'm finally finished, I am honestly very proud, this is my first chaptered fic and I really didn't think I would make it! But here we are at the end! Thank you to eveyone who as commented and supported me throughout, you are the reason I keep writing! Love you all!<3


End file.
